


Best Team 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Best Team 2

Maria Hill was the youngest,  
Deputy Director in SHIELD history.  
Her rise through the ranks has been meteoric.  
She is a stickler for rules.  
Hates rule breakers.  
But she understands why rules,  
Or protocol must be ignored or broken.  
It some times saves lives.  
And no one does this better,  
Than the iconic pair of Hawkeye and Black Widow.  
They are the best team in SHIELD.  
And Maria is fine with them breaking the rules.

Nick knows the importance of assets.  
He only recruits the best in SHIELD.  
So his goals are achieved,  
He is willing to bend rules.  
SHIELD's greatest assets are Hawkeye and Black Widow.  
There success rate is 100%.  
But they do not follow protocol,  
Or just ignore it.  
But Nick is fine with that,  
Because this team always achieves their objective.


End file.
